


Home From Halloween

by lucybeetle



Series: This Is Your Real Starting Line [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gift Fic, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drive crew's plans for a happy Halloween went somewhat off-track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home From Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



> Birthday fic for professional sweetheart, Kit-Kit.

"Get out of the way. I'll do it." 

Kiriko wrestled the keys from Shinnosuke's hand and opened the lock herself, having finally got sick of his protests that "the keyhole kept moving about." As soon as she got the door open, he stumbled through it and then stopped in his tracks. She pushed him aside and went into the apartment, Gou following after her.

"I am stuck in the doorway," Chase informed them. The two large, tinfoil-covered cardboard boxes he was wearing had indeed become wedged in the entrance, making it impossible for him to get through. 

"Oh, for heaven's sake - Can't you turn sideways?" said Kiriko.

"No."

She began tugging and shoving at the boxes, trying to get Chase in through the door, "Gou. Why did you make him wear this?"

"I thought it would be cute for him to be a robot for Halloween!" said Gou. "Don't do that, nee-chan. You'll wreck his costume!"

"I am already a _robot_ ," said Chase.

"You know what I mean. A robot that doesn't look human!"

Shinnosuke giggled. "Hey, hey Chase. You look like ..." He broke into convulsive laughter and didn't finish the sentence.

"Tomari-san. That's enough." Kiriko left Chase's side and began trying to help Shinnosuke out of his jacket, "This is your own fault, you know. You'll be hung over tomorrow. I'm not going to run around after you."

"Ooooooooooooooooh! Are you undressing Shin-nii-san?" said Gou in a sing-song voice. 

Kiriko turned on him at once, "And how much did YOU have? You shouldn't have been drinking at all! You're underage!"

"You can talk. Look how red your face is. You've had a few glasses tonight!" said Gou. Her cheeks flushed even darker, "No, I haven't!"

"I am stuck in the doorway," Chase repeated. Kiriko gave him a mighty push, and he fell over backwards and landed on his bottom, "Ouch," he said without any change in tone.

"Gou, you help Chase get out of that thing. I'm going to put Tomari-san to bed," said Kiriko.

"I get it," Gou winked. "Chase and I can crash at a hotel. We'll give you two some privacy. Right, Chase?"

"Chase is not going anywhere. He lives here. And _you're_ staying the night," said Kiriko. Having got Shinnosuke out of his jacket, she unfastened his tie and led him over to the sofa; batting him away when he tried to pull her in for a hug. Shinnosuke blinked up at her, then a tear dripped down his cheek, "Kiriko ... don't you love me?"

"Not when you're drunk," she said, but all the same she gave him a kiss. Shinnosuke made a contented little noise and flopped backwards against the cushions.

Chase came indoors and politely replaced his boots with the little slippers left out for him, "Is Halloween over now, Kiriko?"

"Yes. Thankfully, it's all over."

"Oh." Chase thought for a minute and then said "I do not understand why humans find it so scary."

A mixture of swear words in Japanese and English could be heard from outside as Gou vainly tried to shove the remains of Chase's costume through the door.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Kiriko.


End file.
